1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with an antenna and a fixing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an antenna module and a fixing structure of a conventional electronic device (for example a notebook computer). With wireless network cards popularly used, the antenna has already become a basic element of conventional electronic devices. Currently, the kinds of wireless network cards of an electronic device comprise WLAN, wireless technology (for example, 3G and 3.5 G), Bluetooth and GPS. Besides, parts of the wireless network cards above may use more than one antenna to improve receipt of signals (i.e. each wireless network card may be electronically operated with more than one antenna). Thus, more screws are required for installation, resulting in longer assembly time and increased costs.
Referring to FIG. 1, the assembling method of the antenna module 11 and the fixing structure 12 of the conventional electronic device 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The antenna module 11 comprises an antenna 111, a first engaging portion 112 and a second engaging portion 113. The first engaging portion 112 and the second engaging portion 113 have through holes. The fixing structure 12 is disposed on a housing 13 of the electronic device 10 and comprises a first limiting portion, a second limiting portion (for example a hole, not shown) respectively corresponding to the first engaging portion 112, the second engaging portion 113 and screws 121 and 122. The antenna module 11 of the conventional electronic device 10 is fixed with the fixing structure 12 by using the screws 121 and 122 to pass through the through holes on the first engaging portion 112 and the second engaging portion 113, and the holes on the first limiting portion and the second limiting portion. Thus, if the conventional electronic device 10 has three antenna modules, six screws must be provided for fixation, resulting in longer assembly time and increased costs.